


to love you without boundaries

by thesetemplebones



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4 am writing, AU canon, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, it's like a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke knew it was real and serious when before, she didn't think about it at all, but with Bellamy she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to love you without boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at around 4 am. It's a drabble almost.

**S** he hummed quietly as she swayed from side to side, holding him to her chest. One of Clarke's arm wrapped securely around the little boy's torso, the other hand soothingly rubbed his back as she rocked him. His head was nestled into her neck as he slept, his breath coming out in warm puffs of air that blew at her hair.

“Shh,” she whispered when the boy stirred and went back to humming when he settled against her again.

Jake, her two year old son, hadn't been feeling well for the past couple of days. Clarke was worried that he was getting sick and her fears came true when last night he had been up with a fever. With help from Lincoln, Clarke and her mother were able to break his break fever earlier this morning using a concoction of different herbs. It had been Lincoln's idea to bring the boy into the woods to the nearby hot springs, that Clarke, Bellamy and the others came across a few years back.

A giggle from nearby caught Clarke's attention and she turned to see her other child, her wild four year old, Anya, in the arms of an equally amused Lincoln. Of course when she set out with her youngest, her daughter was wanting to come. One, Anya loved the woods, two being that her younger brother didn't go anywhere without her. Anya reminded her more and more of her father as she got older.

“Look mama,” Anya reached her hand out to the blonde, showing her a smooth, black rock that was the same size of the four year old's hand.

“It's beautiful,” Clarke smiled, keeping her voice low as to not wake up her resting son.

“It's for Aunt Raven,” the little girl said, looking down at it with a smile, before she frowned and looked up at her. “Do you think she'll like it?”

“She'll love it,” Clarke answered.

Anya smiled and wiggled herself free from Lincoln's arms and walked over to the spring. Clarke and Lincoln kept a close eye on her as she dipped the rock in and began to clean it. Some of her wavy brown hair fell into her face, slipping loose from the braid that Octavia had put it in only a day before.

Anya was a perfect mixture of Bellamy and Clarke, though Clarke would often say that she was more Bellamy than her. Bellamy would roll his eyes and say, _she's got more than your blue eyes, princess._ Clarke joked that Anya was half grounder, reminding her of her namesake. Bellamy said that Anya reminded him of his sister, looked just like Octavia when she was her age.

“She said that the rock was made for Raven,” Lincoln smiled and looked over, “because it was the same color of oil.”

Clarke laughed softly, shaking her head, “makes sense.”

Lincoln nodded, “and the little one?”

“The spring helped,” Clarke sighed as she pulled Jake's thumb from his mouth, looking up at the grounder, “lets hope he stays sleeping.” She looked over to her daughter, who was now examining the rock, before she looked back to the grounder, “thank you for all your help.”

Lincoln nodded, “always.”

Clarke smiled, she knew that he meant it. She knew that Lincoln would do anything for either of her children, especially for Anya who held a special place in his heart. When Clarke had gotten pregnant four years ago, she didn't know what she was going to do. Despite what many people thought, Octavia wasn't the first one to become pregnant, it had been her. It had been a year since Finn's death, most of their people had been returned from Mount Weather; Jasper, Monty and Miller being among the lucky ones, and Clarke and Bellamy had become a couple. They had been together for 7 months when she discovered that she was with child.

Clarke was at a total lost and had hid it from her mother and Bellamy, along with the rest of the camp. Lincoln, ironically, was the one to find out first. Clarke and Lincoln had gone to visit Lexa's people, the now strong truce still shaky at the time, when she had gotten a whiff of some meat cooking and became sick. Not long after Lincoln had asked and she fell apart in his arms.

To say Bellamy was upset was an understatement. He didn't appreciate that the grounder knew before he did but he understood once he calmed down. He actually thanked the man when Clarke had told him that Lincoln had been a great help. He continued to be a wonderful help to her throughout the pregnancy. Octavia smiled because Bellamy had finally warmed up to her grounder boyfriend just from that fact alone.

As fate would have it, Lincoln helped to bring Anya into the world. She knew that she was going to name her daughter, Anya, after speaking to Lincoln and Lexa about it. Clarke knew that the grounder commander tried hard but she couldn't hide a small smile that appeared on her face when Clarke mentioned it to her. Anya's birth had been long and hard, her mother helping with the delivery, as Lincoln stood at her side. Kane had been sent out to find Bellamy after Raven couldn't get him on his radio.

Both Octavia and Bellamy came rushing into the medical bay only to find Clarke cradling Anya to her chest as Raven, Lincoln and Abby stood smiling. Bellamy had stood frozen and his sister had to nudge him over. When Clarke placed Anya into his arms, she saw him flashback to when Octavia was a baby.

 _My daughter, my responsibility,_ Bellamy had whispered.

 _Our daughter, our responsibility,_ Clarke reminded him.

Then it was decided that Lincoln and Raven would be Anya's godparents. _God, help her,_ Bellamy muttered.

* * *

 

Clarke had been right when she said Raven would love the rock. She smiled wide at the little who sat on her work table, her legs swinging freely, one of the few who get a real smile out of the fierce mechanic.

While Anya was a perfect mixture of her parents, her younger brother, Jake, was all Bellamy. It still amazed Clarke how much of a carbon copy of Bellamy their young son was. He had the soft, black curls, the warm brown eyes and even the freckles. Jake was the opposite of his older sister too. While she was loud and wild, Jake was reserved and quiet. You would often find him curled up in the arms of his mother or hiding his face his father's neck. He was a tactile little boy and found comfort in touch.

Clarke worried about him. He was so small even for his age. If anything it only endured him more to the people at camp, hell even the grounders were taken with him. His birth had been hard on Clarke and they nearly lost both mother and son. Bellamy had been a wreck and Abby even more so when she told her daughter and him that this would be their last child.

Clarke found that for awhile she was sad that she wouldn't be able to have anymore children but that she happy with the two she had. There was a time when she couldn't imagine herself being a mother, having her own children with a husband. Clarke knew it was real and serious when before, she didn't think about it at all, but with Bellamy, she did. It was Bellamy who made it all possible.

“Enjoying the alone time?”

Clarke turned and looked at her mother who came and stood beside her, “something like that.”

Abby nodded, “hard enough with one child, trying to find time to yourself, never mind trying to find it with two children under the age of five.”

“Very true,” Clarke laughed, “helps to have others.”

“Where are they, anyway?”

“Anya is with Raven and Wick, as usual,” Clarke answered, “and Jake is with Jasper and Monty, as usual.”

Abby smiled, “Wondered how long it was before Jasper took custody of him.”

Clarke sighed and looked at her mom, “he said that he needed to get quality time with his godson before his godmother appeared and kept him captive.”

Abby laughed and shook her head. Clarke matched her smile. Jasper had been moved when Clarke asked him to be Jake's godfather and it had moved her to tears. Octavia, of course, was more than accepting of being his godmother.

 _Our poor children,_ Bellamy had sighed when he thought about the kids' godparents.

“Octavia and Bellamy should be back soon,” Abby said.

The sound of the gate opening drew the attention of both Griffins and a wide smile, that crinkled the corners of her eyes, appeared on Clarke's face.

“Or right now.”

Clarke had been getting ready for bed when Bellamy had entered their tent later in the evening. She turned and smiled at him, happy to have him home.

“I fear for when Anya is a teenager,” he said.

“Oh?” Clarke looked at him.

Bellamy nodded, “Raven is already teaching her how to make grenade and she's four. Imagine what she'll teach her when she's older?”

“That's with Wick reigning her in,” Clarke pointed out.

Bellamy raised his eyebrow, “if a grenade is Raven reigned in, we're in some serious trouble.”

Clarke laughed, shaking her head, “I wouldn't worry, Bell.”

“Right,” Bellamy collapsed onto their bed, face down, “I blame you for the future disaster. You chose Raven to be her godmother.”

Clarke shrugged, “she has Lincoln for a godfather.”

He raised his head from his pillow, “is that suppose to comfort me?”

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded. “At least Jasper and Octavia are Jake's godparents.”

“We're fucked,” Bellamy groaned burying his head back into his pillow.

Clarke laughed and leaned down, pressing a few kisses to his bare shoulders, “where are they?”

“ _Your_ spawn,” Bellamy replied, “are with your mother. I took them there myself after I found Raven giving our daughter grenade lessons and Jasper giving our son the finer lessons in cooking up the perfect moonshine.”

Clarke laughed, “my spawn?”

“Yes,” Bellamy shoved his face back down into the pillow, “ _your_ spawn.”

“Well then,” Clarke shrugged and leaned in, her lips brushing against his ear, “you can relax yourself tonight. With me being tired from handling _my_ spawn and all.”

Bellamy lifted his head, “our spawn are beautiful.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This whole thing wouldn't leave my mind and I just had to write it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -KT xo


End file.
